The broken Heart can be healed,if not Sealed again
by Gothic Chibi
Summary: Kagome runs away after seeing Inu with Kikyou and became unconscious.Someone Takes her with him and wouldn't want to let her go. SessKag ;; Prisoners are accidently freed! And what's this? Kagome is......CH12!
1. Running away trough the Inu Yasha forest

**Chapter 1: Running away trough the Inu Yasha forest**

******************

AN: Hope you like the story, It's a Sess/Kag. And I hope you Review, because it makes me happy and helps me to write more of this stuff ^.~

Disclamer: Do not own Inu yasha and co. But go and read the story quickly!!

~Titel: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again.

~Chap: Running away trough the Inu Yasha forest

******************

Kagome sat down underneath the god father tree.

Inu Yasha had been away for three days now and nobody knew where he had gone to.

But Kagome knew.

The dirty walking corpse was the reason why he was gone. The rumours about Kikyou were spread only a couple of weeks ago. People had said that Kikyou was seen near the Inu Yasha forest and Inu Yasha hadn't said goodbye, he'd just stalked away in the direction of the forest. Kagome had followed him and she had seen that he kissed Kikyou.

It had all been too much for her to bear and kagome couldn't fight her tears any longer. The tears kept flowing while she run away from the scene and now she was waiting for Inu yasha to return and give him a 'warm' welcome. She had promised herself not to let him know that she had seen all of this happen three days ago.

Inu Yasha saw the Godfather tree and he slowed down his speed. Kagome was sitting underneath the tree and he had to tell her the lie he had made up in those three days.

"Kagome? What are you doing her wench?" He barked at the sad girl.

".." No response.

"I asked you something you freak, now answer it!"

".." Kagome didn't respond. She felt tears welling in her eyes, but she fought them back.

"Hello, are we having contact?" Inu yasha barked irritated.

"So you're finally back." Kagome coughed while acting indifferent.

"Have you missed me?" He sounded surprised.

"Why would I?" the answer came. "Where were you?"

"I have been searching for the shikon shards unlike some other people I know." He replied. He held his breath. Was she going to believe the words he just said?

"You think you could fool me?" she answered dryly, forgetting her whole plan to act like nothing strange had happened.

'God, she didn't see me with Kikyou, right. She hasn't seen anything, right'. He begged the good lord for something impossible. If she had seen him with Kikyou it couldn't be undone.

"I don't lie." He yelled at her.

"If only I could believe you." Kagome looked sad and one single tear rolled down her cheek. She stood up. "You've been with Kikyou right?"

Inu Yasha tried to deny it but he couldn't. "You've seen me?"

She nodded her head. "Well, I told her that I loved her, but I love you too Kagome. Please understand me?" He walked over to her and grabbed her wrists. He pushed his lips against her but she had found a way to push him off of her.

"I can never trust you again, you freaking ***e!" She exclaimed. 'Have to get to the well.' She thought and she screamed. "Sit, Sit, SIT!"

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she made her way to the well. Inu yasha got up his feet and yelled to her. "Yo, wait up Kagome, I really love you. Oi, Come back." He began to chase her but she sitted him a couple of times.

She was near the end of the Inu Yasha forest when she looked behind her to see if the half-dog still was chasing her. When she looked in front of her again she saw a youkai in an attack position and she wanted to scream. But before she could she had already lost her balance and found herself lying in the mud. The Youkai had smashed her to the ground and she laid there unconscious.

The youkai thought the weak human was dead and disappeared from view.

While Inu Yasha pulled himself on his feet. Kagome had stopped whispering the S-word and he swore that when he would find her he would make her pay for sitting him so many times. Yet, there was a problem. Apart from the fact that he had smelled his half-brother a couple of minutes ago he had to admit that the real problem right now was that he couldn't find Kagome's scent anywhere. Which wasn't very strange.

The sky was already showing traces of twilight as the sun set.

And tonight it would be new moon.

He cursed himself.

Sesshoumaru walked trough the forest. A happy Rin was following him. They were in a haste because it was already sunset and they had to camp outside the forest. Then they suddenly stopped their tracks.

"Why have we stopped, Jaken?" the great Taiyoukai demanded to know.

Rin pointed towards a person laying on the ground a couple of inches away. Sesshoumaru bent over the fragile person. He recognized it as a human.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? What are you going to do with her?" A very afraid Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru took a better look. And then he suddenly remembered who the girl on the ground exactly was. It was Inu yasha's bitch. He inhaled her scent and he admitted that it really was nice. He had smelled it before, and it had always affected him in a strange way. "We shall take her with us." He decided while picking the poor Kagome up in his strong arms. (AN: Yes, he got two arms, which means he had stolen a human arm.)

"But master, it's a human." Jaken protested. "Its Inu yasha's woman and I think that Rin could use some female company." He said to his loyal servant.

Their walk continued until they reached the end of the forest.

They had to make a camp...

*******************

~~~~~~ Chibi: what do you think so far? Should I go on? When I go on it should become more romantic, so you all be warned ^.^ PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! I beg you. And because I'm in a good mood I will let the cast of Inu yasha type some answers to reviewers at the end of each chapter!! *celebrate* Yeah O.o

Miroku: She is going crazy.

Sesshoumaru: The next Chapter I want to kiss Kago-chan.

Inu yasha: You certainly will not! *evil eyes*

Sesshoumaru: You'll see and wait.

Sango: *while smashing Miroku on the head* you pervert monk, how dare you touching my..

Kagome: If we are going to kiss in the next chappie, Fluffy, we should practice now, won't we?

Sesshoumaru: Certainly, girl. * Grabs Kagome and begin the kiss her passionately.

GChibi: Let's review you guys! *-*


	2. Waking up

**Chapter 2: Waking up**

**********************

AN: I'm writing a couple of other story's, Like A miko called Maku (which I really like), But WHOOHHHHH!!!!!! So much reviews in one day o.O Never thought it could really happen to me! Thank you thank you thank you a 1.000 times! *throws kisses to everyone!* I'm feeling much and much better now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha and co. But they visit me often to drink some sake and then they party.. ;;

~Title: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again.

~Chap: Waking up

Kagome had a strange feeling when she tried to open her eyes. She couldn't remember what had happened.

She could smell a fire around her somewhere. 'Strange, Kaede never lights a fire at this time in the morning.' She could feel warm sheets around her. 'And Kaede also hasn't got these nice sheets.' She opened her eyes, only to give a little scream in disgust by seeing a large figure at her left side.

White hair trailed around while he stood up. "You're finally awake." Was all the great Youkai lord could say. The girl had affected him all night and he found himself in an unusual situation. He really found the girl attractive. 'You're thinking nonsense. She is just a mere human female.' He thought himself.

"Let's go." He turned around to leave, but the girl didn't move, not even a tiny bit.

"Sesshoumaru." She hissed at him. She scanned the area and calculated her abilities to escape. They were in some kind of cave with a campfire still burning in front of her. "Why have you brought me here?" Kagome demanded to know.

"I found you unconscious in the forest. Maybe I can trade you for the tetsusaiga. (AN: spelling correct?)" Sesshoumaru smirked, having a whole different plan in his mind.

"He wouldn't trade me for the sword." She stuttered fighting back some tears.

"We'll see. Until then we have to go to my castle. You shall go with me; Rin could use a female around." Sesshoumaru walked a few steps and then he stared outside the cave.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A little girl came running into the cave. A dizzy Jaken was following her from behind. "Wow, she is awake." Rin's eyes turned big when she saw her new companion awake.

"I'm Rin!" The girl giggled while running into Kagome's arms. 'Why do I hug a girl I hardly know?' Kagome blinked her eyes.

"And I'm Kagome." She told the little girl who was looking at her in excitement.

"So, you're our new companion? I hope we all become good friends and maybe make a new family." She giggled.

Sesshoumaru didn't turn around and didn't move from the spot he was standing on, but he gladly would have taught the girl some things about shutting your mouth. Rin was so young; she only said what she was thinking, so he couldn't blame her for making such a stupid request. He growled.

Kagome stood frozen and then giggled back at the girl. "I don't think your Sesshoumaru would agree with that idea."

Rin looked at her if she had been hit by a stone. "It is Sesshoumaru-SAMA, and I think he would agree. 'cauese you see, he talks about you much lately, when he is asleep that is."

Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru who was still standing with his back to the girls. 'The pervert, no wonder why he saved me.'

Kagome was searching for some words to make the Youkai lord feel uneasy, but then again, she was afraid that he would kill her if she said something stupid. Kagome wanted to argue with him and shout at him, but she couldn't because the little lovely Rin was here.

She stood up and grabbed her bag which had been settled next to her. Rin smiled at her happily while bouncing up and down.

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand. 'I wonder why she's travelling with Sesshoumaru. I thought he really hated humans.' With that thought she walked outside the cave. She glared at Sesshoumaru when they passed him and she could have sworn he had a little smile on his face, which was impossible for a cold killer with an indifference mask always plastered on his face. But still, he had saved Rin, and now Kagome, herself, too was saved by this guy.

Jaken hurried himself next to Sesshoumaru as he quickened his pace.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly walking in front of them.

Leading them to the Western lands.

Chibi: whoohoo, Another chappie done. It's a bit short, but I have tests to do the whole coming two weeks and I had planned to write the next chapter after those tests. But because you guys reviewed so much! I thought: 'Let's write a bit more for the readers!' So as long as you guys keep reviewing, I will write! Even if I have tests to do.

Sesshoumaru: *while pointing on kagome and himself* I thought we were going to kiss in this chapter.

GChibi: sorry guys, change of plans, but keep practicing because in some of the next chapters you will be kissing each other, believe me!

Inu Yasha: That guy don't deserve to kiss what is 'mine'.

Kagome: OSUWARI!!!!!

Inu yasha: *plof*

Shippou: That's what you get, doggie boy!

Inu yasha: *growling* don't call me doggie boy. You know damn well Naraku prefers to call me that name!

GChibi: O.o yeah right.

Kagome: well, I want to thank everyone who reviewed for this story, and I wish you luck, Gothic Chibi, By making your tests.

GChibi: Thank you, Kagome-chan.

Sesshoumaru: I want to wish you luck to. *kisses GChibi*

GChibi: That was unnecessary!

Sesshoumaru: *evil eyes* Than you had let me kiss with Kagome in this chapter, silly girl!


	3. The Fool

**Chapter 3: The Fool**

**********************

AN: I'm still having my test week, but I couldn't resist the computer, so I had to write another chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha. ~WHAT A RELIEF~ *sigh* -_-;; Oh, well lets start with the next chapter, shall we?

~Title: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again.

~Chap: The fool

Shippou sighed heavily whilst trying to fight back his tears. Inu yasha had settled himself down next to the old Kaede (which is very odd for him to do so). He could do nothing in his human form and cursed himself and the others all the time. Miroku sighed too.

Shippou was very angery that Inu yasha had betrayed Kagome and then lost her in some kind of creepy forest. Sango had tried to make Shippou feel better, but she had failed. Now it was Miroku's turn.

"I wonder if Kagome will ever come back again! After what you've done. I hate you Inu Yasha." The little Kitsune cried out at him.

"What' ya mean?" Inu yasha snorted back. He wasn't in the mood to argue or make a fight with anyone (which is once again very strange for Inu Yasha).

The Kitsune turned around and left the hut where they were sitting in.

Rin had become quiet. After a couple of hours chatting with Kagome she was tired and Sesshoumaru was now carrying the little girl in his arms. She nuzzled closer to him, fast asleep. This was Kagome's change to argue with her kidnapper.

"Why are we going to your castle?" Kagome asked.

"That is none of your business." The youkai lord answered her, his voice sounded a little bit bored.

"Oh, it is my business. You've kidnapped me and want to trade me for the Tetsusaiga. Inu Yasha will not come to save me. So why take me to your castle?" She was getting a little bit mad at him.

"I believe that my dear brother will come for you, no matter what. You're his shard detector. Without you he won't find the shards and he will never achieve his goal." A hoarse low voice replied.

Kagome could feel anger burning inside of her. "Maybe I'm a shard detector to him, but he prefers the dead corpse. I'm her reincarnation, so why can't he let her find all the shards." A hysterical girl exclaimed at the poor taiyoukai who wanted to cover his ears at that moment.

"He loves the dead thing more than he will ever love me!" she exclaimed again, now with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't scream you filthy woman." Sesshoumaru growled. "You'll wake Rin, is that what you want?"

"Why is Rin even travelling with a bastard like you?" Kagome covered her mouth with her hands while staring at Sesshoumaru who looked down at the girl from the corners of his eyes.

"You really want to know why the little girl is following a bastard like me?" he asked. Kagome nodded her head. "I saved the girl, and now she follows me like a loyal servant." He paused for a moment before he turned around to face a terrified Kagome.

"Just like some other people should do." He whispered to her.

Then he turned his back to her.

Jaken looked at his master in disbelief. But he knew he should say nothing.

"And her parents?" Kagome hoped he would answer that he had kidnapped the little girl as well. She was getting the impression that Sesshoumaru was more than a killing and emotionless person who hated humans as much as his half-brother.

"She had no parents." Kagome could swear Sesshoumaru was sad but then again, his face didn't express any emotion at all.

"So you saved her from growing up all alone?" she asked as carefully as she could.

"The wolves had killed her and I brought her back to life." A cold reply, but one to make Kagome confused.

'Why am I telling the girl everything that had happened? Do I have a great weakness? Has she put a spell on me?' Sesshoumaru growled.

The trip to his castle was taking him to long. With the sleeping girl in his arms and a weak, slow walking girl on his side it would take a couple of weeks to reach his domain.

"Come here." He demanded Kagome. She didn't hesitate and he picked her up. Holding the two girls in his arms he made a sprint and jumped off (you could just say that he flew) in the direction of his house, leaving his loyal servant Jaken behind.

Jaken grumbled about his master's weakness when a person jumped out of the bushes. His breath quickened as he wanted to scream for his master.

But he couldn't..

Kaede looked at Inu yasha in disgust. He was now once again in his demon form and he had been off to search for any trace of Kagome in the forest. He had returned with some unbelievable news. Even Kaede showed her emotions of disgust to everyone.

Sango couldn't believe what Inu yasha had taken home. A dead walking corpse they all, except for Inu yasha, never wanted to see again.

Kikyo had opened her arms to her younger sister but Kaede had refused. She had screamed to Inu yasha that he was crazy to take a dead thing to the village whilst leaving Kagome alone somewhere where she could be killed any minute.

Inu yasha had responded with his "Few" and Shippou had cried. Kikyou had wanted to cuddle him but Shippou had refused her offer as well.

Miroku had sighed because maybe he could never ask 'Lady Kagome' to bear his child ever again. Sango had hit both Miroku as well as Inu yasha on their heads.

If Inu yasha didn't want to see the truth, than Kaede would show it to him with one of her miko spells. The old miko was determined. Tonight she would ask Inu yasha to come and help her with one of her spells.

And then she would show him what he could have lost one night before.......

Chibi: What should happen in the next chappie? I'm mean aren't I? Muhahahaha *evil Amber eyes*

Shippou: That's funny, you've got Amber eyes and your real name is Amber ^- ^ *Big smile*

GChibi: You're not supposed to say that! It's private.

Sango: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! *claps her hands*

Sesshoumaru: I, Sesshoumaru, know it's strange to talk in my dreams Heerosgurl, but It will all became clear in the next chapters why! *emotionless face*

Shippou: And Katzztar, I'm not forgotten. I'm still here! Happy and alive!

GChibi: Now go and review you guys ^^;; I need you!

Sesshoumaru: I need you!

Kagome: No, I need you!

Inu Yasha: Kagome? I need you!

Gchibi: O.o I'm confused ;;


	4. Hea

**Chapter 4: Hea**

**************************

AN: And test week is over!! But we are having so much homework I hope the next chapter will be updated sooner. Sorry that it took me so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha and co, but I wish I had Sesshoumaru and his fluffy tail. For what do you ask? He would make a nice pillow ^.-

~Title: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again.

~Chap: Hea

Kaede was sitting in her old hut.

She could no longer resist the thought of Kagome all alone. She wanted to know the future.

Silently she began to whisper some kind of spell and a bright light began to shine in the old woman. Images appeared in the old woman's head.

Kaede gasped and then fell to the ground. She was unconscious.

Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome lay in his strong arms. She had nuzzled her face in his tail, and that was REALLY exciting to him. She had relaxed in his hold a couple of minutes ago and he was very happy about it. The child-woman was very light, something which didn't surprise him a lot.

One difference between Rin and Kagome was that Rin was a little bit smaller and lighter than Kagome. Their scents, on the other hand, were different from the scents of the other humans Sesshoumaru had ever seen or smelled before. Although Rin's scent was very nice, Kagome's scent was relaxing him every time when he saw and smelled her.

'What is she doing to me?' he thought.

'Look at her eyes, aren't they the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?' He shook his head.

'I most be going crazy. I can't follow my father's footprints. I have promised myself a long time ago to never fall in love with a mortal human. But now after all those years I've found a mortal girl who is affecting me in all ways imaginable.'

Kagome gasped as she saw the big castle with pink marble walls raised in front of them. She stared at the big building. She was very impressed by such a big castle and she was very shocked about the pink colour of the walls.

'Sesshoumaru is a strange youkai indeed.' She told herself wisely.

A big smile appeared on her face.

Sesshoumaru looked at the two girls in his arms. Rin was still asleep and Kagome was looking in amazement at his home. He was very pleased to see Kagome smile.

Her smile was such a thing like the warm sun shining over a hot spring. He didn't know why he liked the sun and the hot spring but he didn't care. He now knew for sure he liked this girl.

He landed in front of the front gate and the doors opened. Gracefully he stepped inside and the doors shut immediately behind them. He put Kagome on her feet and he released his grip. A little bit uneasy she looked around.

Sesshoumaru still carried the little Rin in his arms and he hoped that his loyal servant Jaken would take the youkai home he needed for his plan.

Kaede scrambled herself up from the ground and looked at her surroundings in a dazed state. If what she saw was indeed the truth, and not to mention the future, then she'd better not show it to Inu yasha. She quickly changed her mind and gathered some of her belongings together while musing it all over.

The others would need to know. It would explain a lot.

Yes, She'd better tell them.

Jaken yelped again when he saw the person in front of him. Two evil eyes looked at him.

He turned around to run away but the person had grabbed him by his neck so he couldn't get away. The youkai woman looked at him with her scary face. She was like a green human with bleu hair and red eyes.

"Your master expected me?" she asked grumpy at the poor Jaken in front of her face. Jaken shivered.

"I don't really know?" He stuttered.

The woman looked at him in disgust and dropped him on the floor.

"I'm Hea one of the only youkai still alive who can solve all your problems." She spit on the ground next to Jaken who jumped away in panic.

"My master is having enough problems already. If he wanted to see you than he would have told me." He said irritated.

The youkai woman folded her arms before screaming out I anger.

"You, baka, Sesshoumaru-sama had sent for me and I'm coming with you no matter what. Don't disobey me little toad. Because you don't have a clue who is standing in front of you, do you?" Hea shook her head and leaned backward against a tree.

"You're Hea, daughter of Sena, who is queen of the middle-lands. I'm not as stupid as I look like, my lady." Jaken made a deep bow and Hea smirked.

"Let's go to your master than shall we?"

Chibi: Another Chapter done ^^ I'm having so much ideas for this story!!

Shippou: When do I see Kagome again? I think Katzztar is right. I want to go back to my mammy, please? *Big pleading eyes*

GChibi: You will get back to her, I promise. But first I must let Sesshou and Kagome get together. Understand? *turns around to walk away but bumps into Sesshoumaru*

Sesshoumaru: Ah, Gothic Chibi, nice to see you again. I wanted to tell you that one Celyia has posted a review.

GChibi: Let me read! "Don't worry, babe. Fluffy will make it all better!" She wrote that? *looks confused*

Sesshoumaru: Yeah, and I think she is right, so I better suggest you to write a bit faster so our readers can read the romantic chapters.

GChibi: Ehm, I'm afraid you most wait a little longer because this chapter does not contain a romantic part (I think). But I'll assure you that Fluffy will make things better! *Looks determined and walks away*

Sesshoumaru: Strange girl......


	5. Hea 2

AN: I'm sick for already two weeks with a terrible headache ;; I've tried to write a new chapter to one of my stories, but I was just to sick. While I'm feeling a little better I decided to try and write another chapter for this story. So here it is!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha and co. But I'm so terrible sick that Sesshoumaru finally wanted to play for my Fluffy pillow ^.-  
  
~Title: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again. ~Chap: Hea 2  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru leaded the two girls tot their chambers. First they went to Rin's chamber where they left the little girl alone with another servant. Sesshoumaru then guided Kagome to her own room.  
  
It was such a big room! In the middle of the room, with a marvellous sight on the garden, stood the bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down on the left side of the bed and looked at the cheerfully Kagome who was examinating the whole chamber with amazement.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hea sighed.  
  
"You know Hea; to me you're like a walking sexbomb." Jaken exclaimed to the poor Youkai walking next to his side.  
  
They where near Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
"When I'm with you, I just go."  
  
Jaken couldn't finish his sentence as Hea interrupted him. "Jaken no baka! Just guide me to your master will ya?"  
  
Jaken leaded Hea into his masters' castle.  
  
She was very impressed. Looking from her corners of her eyes she saw the little toad like creature opening a door. She followed him into another chamber.  
  
Sniffing with her nose she smelled the scent of a human.  
  
"I know what's going on here." She smiled devilish.  
  
Jaken ignored her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head when he heard his front door opened. He smelled Jaken with some other youkai.  
  
'Good.' He thought. 'He brought Hea with him.' A little smile appeared on his face.  
  
Kagome noticed this and she froze on her place.  
  
"Are you all right Sesshoumaru..?" She asked a little bit uneasy under his gaze. He didn't answer her question.  
  
"Ehm, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he blinked his eyes. He was listening to her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru's mask immediately glided down over his face. With his bored look he stared to the door which slammed open not a second later.  
  
"Here it is Madam." Jaken bowed and Hea stepped into the room.  
  
Her eyes where wandering from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and back again. "You wish to speak to me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded a quick nod and stood up from the bed.  
  
"We'll discuss it in my study room." Sesshoumaru turned his head a bit and continued to Kagome. "You can stay here."  
  
Then he walked away with Hea.  
  
They both left poor Jaken behind.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I get the point." Hea said happily after a couple of hours chatting with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So, you think that you love Kagome and that she can't become your mate because she is just a mere mortal human. It would spoil you're image, am I right?" Sesshoumaru nodded with a bored face and kept staring at the ground.  
  
"Then another point is that you don't want to follow your father's footprints, but you also don't want to let the girl go back to your half- brother."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at the girl.  
  
"I mean half breed."  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped growling. Hea sighed in relief.  
  
She knew that the lord of the western lands was pretty handsome, and that he also was strong. She knew that he killed and that made him deadly.  
  
"You know Sesshoumaru, if you really love her too much to let her go and she would help you to instruct Rin, there is a good excuse."  
  
Hea gave him a warm smile and settled herself into a chair next to him.  
  
"There are many Youkai lords who have Human girls working for them. You will not be the first one if you used the excuse of the girl tutoring Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Hea but said nothing. There was a deadly silence between the two of them for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Okay, I know you've sent me here because I can help to solve your problems so I'll give you my opinion. Keep the girl and I promise you two will get a happy ending."  
  
Hea sighed when she saw the Youkai lord's face light up. If she could leave soon she could take a quick bath before going to another of her business date's with some guy named Hojo who had hired here to solve his little 'love' problem.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly looked at Hea with a sad face and asked: "Hea, you think a youkai lord like me can get puppies with a human without hurting my reputation?"  
  
Hea smiled and nodded her head. "I think you two will make a good couple, besides I'm going to find a good excuse for you two to get together. Don't worry about your reputation, its safe."  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes again and then stood up. He would not hesitate anymore, and he stalked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: Another chapter done, and that with a terrible headache! I know it's kinda short, but what else could you expect from someone who is sick for already two weeks -_- Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this.  
  
Kagome: *while reading the chapter* He's going to do what? Gothic Chibi, you're gone be kidding, ne? Are you really going to let me stay with Sesshoumaru my whole life?  
  
GChibi: Yep, as long as you live ^.-  
  
Shippou: When do I GET in the picture? *while tapping his foot on the floor*  
  
GChibi: Soon I hope. *looking startled* Do I already have a fan club who reading my all of my stories?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *while trying to get out of the bed where he was used as a pillow* I don't think so.. Let me see. *looks at all the reviews GChibi has gotten*  
  
GChibi: I know I at least have one fan! ^^;; *smile's happily* His name is Steuntje!!!! Thank you Steuntje!  
  
Inu Yasha: Nah?.. You know Steuntje is your brother right?  
  
GChibi: yeah, so?  
  
Inu yasha: *o.O;;* Feh.  
  
Gchibi: Hope to update as soon as I can!! See you next time, Ja Ne!! 


	6. Double?

AN: Whoohoo! I've got some inspiration! And here it is! By the way, to remind you again, this is a sess/kag ficcie ^^;;.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha and co. Where the heck is my Sesshoumaru pillow? He didn't run away, did he?  
  
~Title: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again.  
  
~Chap: Double?  
  
~~~~~~~  
Kaede scolded at her younger sister who ignored her when Inu yasha passed by. His eyes shone an unusual colour and he smirked devilish.  
  
"Oi, old woman. Why are you treating Kikyou like that? What has she done wrong to you?" Inu yasha settled himself next to Kikyou who gave him a glare.  
  
"She has done many wrong things and you, Inu yasha, are a fool!"  
  
Inu yasha sniffed his nose high in the air. Kikyou glared at her younger sister and then suddenly tugged at Inu's sleeve leading him away to the forest nearby. Kaede stalked away into her hut where the monk, the Kitsune and the Youkai exterminator already had settled themselves.  
  
"So, those two are going to find some herbs for me." Kaede grinned as she looked at the Kitsune in front of her. Shippou asked curious: "Why were you guys screaming then? I thought you had a little fight, because Inu yasha was looking kinda mad at you." Kaede answered the little Kitsune. "Yes, Shippou we had a little chat fight. I told Kikyou to find some herbs and take Inu Yasha with her and then we got a little fight about what sort of herbs she most collect for me."  
  
Sango slapped Miroku on the head while screaming 'Pervert'. "Please continue Kaede." Sango stared at the old priestess and waited for her story. "Yes, you wanted to tell us something important?" Miroku said.  
  
Kaede nodded her head and begun a surprising story.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Sesshoumaru looked at the black raven haired girl in front of him. They where in the dining room and Kagome and Rin where eating and chatting happily. Sesshoumaru had figured out that the best way to win this human girls heart was to make her feel comfortable. And it seemed to be that she was already in a good mood. She had played a whole day with Rin already and she just looked so happy.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, he did that very carefully so that the girls couldn't hear him sighing, and he lifted his glass. "Kagome." He almost whispered but the two girls could hear him. 'Wow, he remembered my name.' Kagome thought excited.  
  
"Yes, my lord." She answered. Rin giggled. Kagome had talked a lot with the little girl and she had noticed that she couldn't call Sesshoumaru just 'Sesshoumaru' but he would be called 'Sesshoumaru-sama' or 'My lord'.  
  
"Have you ever eaten this food before?" Sesshoumaru held his indifference mask.  
  
"No my lord." Kagome responded while eating some strange coloured salad.  
  
"Do you like it?" Sesshoumaru stared at the girl who swallowed and then answered.  
  
"It tastes really good! What is it exactly?" Kagome looked at him two pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you'll like it, because I made it myself. It's some youkai food, also Rin's favourite meal."  
  
Rin giggled once more.  
  
"You cook?" Kagome looked at him with big eyes.  
  
"I cook." Sesshoumaru replied a little bit bored.  
  
"You're a really good cook!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
Kagome could swear she saw that Sesshoumaru was amused by their little conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Inu Yasha stared at the gleaming light in front of him. He could see imagines moving inside the light (AN: think of a television with lamps on each side of it ^.-). A tear slid down his face. He hated himself, he hated himself so much. He wondered how this could have happened.  
  
He had gone to the Inu Yasha forest to search for Kikyou after hearing the rumours. He had found her and it was like a dream coming true. He had kissed her and he had been with her for three days, three perfect days.  
  
Then he had gone back to see Kagome. Kagome the girl he liked even more then Kikyou. Kikyou had whispered in his ear that he could be forever with her (AN: with Kikyou). Inu yasha had promised to go back to the forest for Kikyou.  
  
But the dead corpse had lied to him. He had gone searching for Kagome after she had run away from him. Inu Yasha had gone to the spot where Kikyou would wait for him. He hadn't found Kagome, but Kikyou instead. And not only Kikyou but also someone else. They had captured him. And now he cursed Kikyou and Naraku for destroying his life.  
  
Naraku had transformed himself into Inu yasha and he had gone with Kikyou to the old Kaede. Leaving the real Inu yasha alone in some dark cave with a spell on it. And Inu Yasha could see what was happening to his friends.  
  
He could see Kaede and his other friends being fooled by the fake Inu Yasha and Kikyou. He could also see something that hurt him even more: Kagome.  
  
Kagome was with his half-brother. And his half-brother wanted her as his mate. Inu Yasha's heart was broken. Broken into one-thousand pieces. It could never restore again. Naraku would pay for this, if he ever could get free and out of this cave again.  
  
Inu Yasha was defeated.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"So, you're trying to say that this isn't the real Inu yasha?" Miroku blinked his eyes as he watched the furious Kaede tried to keep her temper. Sango punched the poor guy on his head.  
  
Kaede had explained the situation already three times and they all understand it. But Miroku tried to let the old priestess loose her patients.  
  
"Why would Naraku try to fool us by imitating Inu yasha? Why don't he kill us right away?" Sango petted Shippou who was sniffing loudly. "What would he want from us?" Miroku asked while touching Sango's bum with the effect of being hit on his head two times.  
  
"Maybe Kagome's disappearing has to do something with all this." Kaede whispered.  
  
"I want my Kagome back." Shippou cried out loud. Sango cuddled him closer to her but the Kitsune didn't stop crying. Sango whispered the name of her best friend who was still missing.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: Yahoo! Another Chapter done and I'm really happy about it! If you're confused because Kaede knows that Naraku has changed his form into that of Inu Yasha, in one of the previous chapter you can read that Kaede used some spell to see what had happened. In that part she sees what had happened to Inu yasha, although she wanted to see what had happened to poor Kagome, or should I just say: Lucky Kagome! ^^;; I want to thank everyone that reviewed my story! *turns around and bumps into Sesshoumaru once more* Ha, there you are my pillow!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *looking scared* No not again! I just wanted to tell you that some guys asked if you could turn kagome into a demon or hanyou. *looks hopefully*  
  
Kagome: A what? *falls unconscious*  
  
Gchibi: you know, in all the kag/sess stories I read Kagome turns into a demon or a hanyou. NOW THAT'S BORING! The romantic stuff from forbidden love disappears -_-;; Ach, heck maybe she turns into a demon, but probably not.  
  
Sesshoumaru: sorry, SapphireStar, Rinaanne45, Sorceress-Sammi, I've tried. And what about the request from Lynn?? Are we going to have a little pup? *pointing on the unconscious Kagome and himself.*  
  
Gchibi: With me as writer? Count on it!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yippieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ghibi: So. anymore fans?  
  
Rurouni Kenshin: Me!  
  
Gchibi: *looking very angry* you're not from this story, now go back to the bed and be a NICE NEW pillow! Anyway. review you fans out there ^^;; 


	7. The Deal and the coming trouble in the a...

AN: After two months being sick and couldn't go to scholl, I'm finally better!!! (thanks to al the doctors that helped me!!) By the way, to remind you again, this is a sess/kag ficcie ^^;;.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha and co. What's that? A Miroku who fancy's my best friend? That's just SO WEIRD.  
  
~Title: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again.  
  
~Chap: The Deal and the coming trouble in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was patrolling his land as he did almost every day.  
  
With the safe feeling and knowing that Rin and his love Kagome where at his house he thought that nothing could go wrong. Sniffing as he walked into one of his forests he smelled a familiar scent.  
  
Footsteps could be heard behind him.  
  
He softly turned his head, eyes closed. "Why are you here?" He asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hea lifted herself from Hojo's bed while sniffing the air. "I'm afraid I must go Hojo-dear." Hojo gave her a sad look.  
  
"What's the matter, honey?" Hea picked up her clothes.  
  
"I can feel strong powers coming this way. And I can also sense trouble. So I better go now." Hojo-kun lifted himself up from the pillows ( AN: he got allot of pillows on his bed ^.-) and kissed Hea on her cheek.  
  
"Return soon, I have a lot more problems I want you to solve."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru stood frozen when he opened his eyes. Turning around he could see someone he had NOT expected.  
  
"And let me guess why a half-bread as you could be wanting from me?" Sesshoumaru smirked when he looked at his younger brother. "So you have chosen to trade the Tetsusaiga for that human girl, haven't you?" Sesshoumaru was a little bit despaired. He did not want to trade Kagome anymore. He didn't want to trade Kagome for anything in the whole world. * Why does he have to come? * Sesshoumaru thought a little helplessly.  
  
"So is that it?" Inu Yasha answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked looking a bit bored.  
  
"I wouldn't trade the Tetsusaiga for a human, but I bet Inu Yasha would." Inu Yasha said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Do you know you're nuts?" Sesshoumaru asked sounding a little harsh.  
  
"I do." Inu Yasha answered. Sesshoumaru suddenly smelled a change in his brothers' scent.  
  
"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru replied as calm as ever.  
  
"You want Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga, ne?" Naraku (still looking like Inu Yasha) mumbled.  
  
"No, I don't. It was only an excuse. Where is the real Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru tried to change the subject.  
  
"Why did you use an excuse? Why don't you want the Tetsusaiga anymore?" Naraku was getting irritated.  
  
"What a nice weather is it today, don't you agree?" Sesshoumaru tried to change the subject again.  
  
"Tell me!" A very anger Naraku asked. "Alright, I shall tell you if you help me."  
  
Sesshoumaru took deep breath and then started his story. "First I wanted the Tetsusaiga very much; I captured the human girl 'Kagome' to trade. I've fallen in love with her. Thanks to her I have the feeling I don't need that useless sword anymore. If my real brother comes to save her, I'm going to lost everything I've ever wanted. Than I will lose her." Sesshoumaru sounded a bit sad at the end of his lines.  
  
"I have a deal for you!" Naraku smiled "Tell me."  
  
Naraku took a step closer to the great youkai lord and then said: "I have captured Inu Yasha in a faerie cave in the south of your lands. You know that faeries are the strongest creatures in the world when it comes to magic. He can't escape without any help, and there's no one who can help him except faeries, extreme strong miko's and me. The strongest miko's here on earth are Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo won't help Inu Yasha, and Kagome doesn't care. I will hold Inu Yasha prisoner there and I will keep pretending to be him. I will keep the Tetsusaiga far away from you and your lands. In that way, you can keep your excuse and your woman." Naraku smiled devilish. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"And what do I have to do for you?"  
  
"Nothing, you just own me a favour." Naraku explained. "I guess I'll have to trust you then." Sesshoumaru said with a low voice.  
  
"It's a deal." "Don't thank me, I will return for a favour as soon as I get one." With these words Naraku jumped away in his Inu Yasha form leaving a stunned and happy Sesshoumaru behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was evening when a strange young girl walked trough the forest. She seemed tired. She looked beautiful with long brown hair and green eyes as she made her way trough the forest. The girl was dressed as a miko. She eyed kind of cute. Tired of a whole day walking she collapse on a place where she most be found, by youkai or human................................  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Stars where shining as there was silence in the air. Kagome was asleep in the big room next to Sesshoumaru's room. Breathing silently she was dreaming about her family back home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naraku and Kikyo where walking in the moonlight. Naraku hadn't told Kikyo about the deal with Sesshoumaru because it would upset her to much.  
  
Still thinking about what favour he should ask from the youkai lord he bumps into Kikyo. "Watch out you!" Kikyo barked at him.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Naraku returned.  
  
"Because there's a youkai in front of me, off course!" A now very red Kikyo yelled. Naraku bowed when he saw the Youkai standing in front of him.  
  
"You have news about something, haven't you, HEA." Naraku stood up.  
  
Hea took a deep breath.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagomes' eyes where filled with tears when she rolled over and whispered her mothers' name. A hand touched her shoulder and she didn't even noticed this, because she was asleep. Sesshoumaru, who couldn't sleep because he only could think of the one he loved most, kissed Kagome on the cheek.  
  
She sniffed a bit and then grabbed his arm. Sesshoumaru was now lying next to Kagome and he putted his arms around her. Kagome suddenly became aware of something warm against her and she nuzzled herself deeper in whatever was holding her.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled sweetly (AN: YES HE CAN SMILE) when he noticed that she had nuzzled herself closer to him. He began kissing her cheek softly. She smiled in her dreams which made him feeling even better.  
  
"O, yes," Sesshoumaru whispered near her ear "I'm definitely going to make your mine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"MUWAHA!"  
  
Jaken screamed while sitting up on his futon.  
  
"This isn't any good." He murmed while he tried to open his big eyes. He sighed heavily when he felt something strange. Someone was touching him from behind. He slowly turned around to find the frightened face of Rin.  
  
"Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama!" She exclaimed to him.  
  
"Now what's the matter with you Rin? Having a nightmare?" Jaken grumbled.  
  
"Rin saw a ghost!" "Rin, I hope you do understand that there are no existing things like ghosts?" Jaken smirked.  
  
"But there was a girl, a snow white girl!" Rin was pulling on Jaken.  
  
"A white girl, in Sesshoumaru-sama's house? That's absurd!" Rin was still pulling at poor Jaken. "She looked strange Jaken-sama, I was scared. She frightened me!"  
  
At that moment both Rin and Jaken began to cry. Rin because she was scared Jaken because he was nearly pulled in two pieces.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The real Inu Yasha looked helpless in the gleaming light in front of him. He had lost Kagome to his brother. No one could save Inu Yasha now.  
  
While the tears slid down his face he looked inside the sparkling light again to discover something terrifying.  
  
"This is going the wrong way." He sniffed.  
  
He could see Kaede and Shippou thinking of a plan to save Inu yasha and Kagome. He saw Naraku and his second choice Kikyo talking to the problem solver Hea. He saw His love in the arms of his brother while a Jaken and scared Rin where crying, and most of all he saw some strange persons.  
  
"No, why can't I help them all." Inu cried out.  
  
No one could hear him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gothic Chibi: Now that I'm better after missing three months of school I had to write the story on! Tell me what think about it ^^;; quite mysterious, ne? There is trouble in the air. Who's that miko like girl, what will Naraku ask as favour, will Inu Yasha ESCAPE????????????  
  
Kagome: IIe, he will not. I won't let him.  
  
GChibi: Are you sure?  
  
Kagome : Yeh, I'm sure.  
  
GChibi: Strange o.O  
  
Miroku: I hadn't got any lines in this chapter at all *looking kind of sad*  
  
GChibi: S T O P Rubbing the butt! '' *slams Miroku on the head*  
  
*Sango joins GChibi*  
  
*All female fans Join GChibi and Sango*  
  
*All male fans join them too*  
  
*Shippou sighed* 


	8. On Top

AN: By the way, to remind you again, this is a sess/kag ficcie ^^;;.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha and co. BUT I OWN HEA!!!! Now that everybody is happy, could you borrow me Jaken? No? Pretty pretty please? Well, never mind then.  
  
Important note: This story will only continue with 135 reviews or more so don't forget to review!!!  
  
~Title: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again.  
  
~Chap: On Top.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku smirked while Hea sighed. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know or not?" Naraku asked with a husky voice. "What do you mean?" Hea replied surprised.  
  
"Kikyou, it's better for you to leave me alone with Hea." Naraku commanded Kikyou without looking at her. "And why is that?" Kikyou didn't want to leave.  
  
"I demand you to go, that's enough." Naraku looked at her with sneaky eyes. "Naraku stop talking rubbish. I stay if I wish to do so." Kikyou crossed her arms.  
  
"You asked for it." Naraku whistled and Kikyou's soul snatchers appeared in view. "What?" was all Kikyou could say when her demons picked her up and flow away.  
  
"Watch out for that....," Hea tried to warn Kikyou but it was too late. A hard *THUMP* echoed through the forest.  
  
"Well, we can't help it. It's a forest and forests have trees in it." Naraku smirked as he looked at the stunned Hea in front of him. "Kikyou bashing." She whispered softly.  
  
"Now tell me, Hea." Hea sighed again. "What are you talking about Naraku? You know very well that there's nothing I can tell you." Naraku got a bit angry. "Then tell me about Sesshoumaru." Hea began to sweat a bit. "You were with him. What have you been doing there?" Naraku demanded to know. "Why should I tell you?" Hea almost cried. "Well, than you don't tell me. I know what you've been doing there already." Naraku smirked devilish.  
  
'I don't believe him.' Hea thought. 'I can't tell that I'm going to help Sesshoumaru. Naraku would only use this information. He say's he knows what had happened, but it's all a trick. I'm not going to fall for it.' Naraku saw that Hea was thinking. "Hea, don't think I'm so stupid that I'm trying to trick you when I also can torture you." Hea looked at him in disgust. "That's a good point." She mumbled. "Besides Sesshoumaru holds this girl Kagome captive." Naraku smirked again. He saw Hea looking puzzled. His trick was going to work.  
  
"You.......You know?" Hea stuttered.  
  
"That's one of his biggest secrets." Naraku looked at her with interest. 'One of his biggest secrets, ne?' Naraku thought but his thought was interrupted by Hea who continued her story. "He wants the girl, but he worries too much about his reputation."  
  
Naraku choked. "His reputation?" he asked. "He wants to keep the girl without loosing his reputation." Hea answered. "I must solve his problem by finding a way so he can keep the girl without hurting his reputation towards the other demon lords." Hea sighed, she was sitting on the ground and she looked quite defeated.  
  
'This is interesting. If I keep the Tetsusaiga out of his way Sesshoumaru has a lie too keep this Kagome girl. And then..' Naraku laughed a bit as his thoughts continued in his head.  
  
"Hea, tell Sesshoumaru to maintain that he has captured the girl to trade her. It will keep his reputation save." Naraku suddenly spoke. Hea moaned. "Why Naraku?" Naraku got a little mad again. "Hea, you do as I wish. Tell Sesshoumaru what I just told you. You know what I'll do if you don't." He gave her an intent look. Hea shivered and moaned again in frustration. "I understand, Naraku."  
  
Naraku smiled devilish again while he thought: 'This is going to work'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Loud Screaming could be heard trough the whole castle.  
  
Jaken and Rin where screaming. Kagome heard the screams and it woke her up immediately. Half sleeping she rolled herself to the side. She was lying on something soft. She opened her eyes and then froze.  
  
'What the heck am I doing on Sesshoumaru?!' She thought.  
  
Kagome was just as startled as Sesshoumaru who was lying underneath her and smiling stupidly.  
  
'Fine, she rolled on top of me. How should I act now?' Sesshoumaru was still smiling his baka-smile.  
  
Their shared moment was interrupted by loud screaming. Kagome jumped out of the bed and she was followed by Sesshoumaru. Without thinking they both ran out of the chamber into the long hallway. While they where running towards the sound of screaming Kagome begun to think. 'What the heck was I doing on top of Sesshoumaru?' She sighed softly. 'And in whose chamber where we exactly?'  
  
Sesshoumaru was still running at her side. He blushed terrible. 'What would Kagome be thinking of me?' He wondered. 'Does she think I'm a pervert? How am I going to save my butt out of this accident?' Sesshoumaru smirked. 'What kind of language am I thinking? Me, Sesshoumaru lord of the Western Lands should think; how am I going to talk me out of this?'  
  
A hysterical screaming Jaken with a screaming Rin clenched to his clothes was running in their direction. They stood there for a couple of minutes. Jaken and Rin still screaming, Sesshoumaru and Kagome where still thinking. Suddenly Kagome snapped out of her weird thoughts and decided to pick up the poor little Rin. "It's okay." Kagome said with a soft voice. Rin nodded her head.  
  
"What has happened Jaken?" Sesshoumaru demanded to know. Jaken, who now disliked humans more then ever, took a deep breath before he begun to talk.  
  
"Rin told me she saw a white girl and she concluded it was a ghost. Then she almost pulled me in two pieces and she begun to cry and yell and humans stink." Sesshoumaru glared devilish at Jaken who swallowed. "I mean, it is ridiculous that there would be a white girl running trough Sesshoumaru- sama's house."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't blink and Jaken begun to sweat. Sesshoumaru simply waved his hand trough the air and then he paid his attention to the little Rin who was crying in Kagome's arms. Jaken was still lying dizzy on the floor. Sesshoumaru had hit him hard on the head.  
  
"Did you saw a white girl, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked oh-so-sweet.  
  
"Yes, she was in my chamber. Rin was so scared." She explained while she nuzzled herself closer to Kagome. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something but Kagome was already talking. "There is no white girl in Sesshoumaru's house," Kagome told Rin wisely. "But we can search for her." She continued. 'Could it be Kana?' She thought while she looked at the Youkai Lord behind her.  
  
"Let's search." He said.  
  
Kagome carried Rin in her arms as the three of them entered Rin's room.  
  
'Kana could be the white girl. But why should she be here? Boring Sesshoumaru-sama wears his cold-looking mask again. Poor me. But what in heavens name was I doing on top of Sesshoumaru?' Kagome thought as she begun to blush.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha was still in the cave. He was crying like a baby (AN: well, I can image that).  
  
He was all alone now.  
  
"Why!" He almost screamed. "Why?" he now whispered. Staring at his feet again he began to think. "Where is the Tetsusaiga?" He jumped on his feet and began searching for the sword but couldn't find it.  
  
"Curse you Naraku!" He almost sung. He was still thinking as another question popped into his head.  
  
"Uhm..hmmm... *pant* *pant* any place to spent a penny?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hea was alone. Naraku had just walked away. He had glared to the tree behind him which now had a hole in it.  
  
She silently stood up from the ground. She had been sitting there the whole time. 'I know it's unwise to obey Naraku. Why do I always get myself in this kind of trouble?' Hea slapped her hand against her head. "What should I do?" She stuttered.  
  
"Guess I have no choice." She blinked her eyes and let her hand run trough her hair as she turned to the right direction. "I guess I have no choice." She stared in front of her for a couple of minutes.  
  
Then she began to walk in the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
Hea Sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gothic Chibi: That's another Chappie over with! You're probably wondering now who that strange miko was from the previous chapter, what will Hea do, what is Naraku planning to do and will poor Inu Yasha find a toilet in the cave?????  
  
Kagome: And what was I doing on top of Sesshoumaru?  
  
Shippou: We don't care.  
  
Miroku: O, I do care. *get slapped on the head by a furious Sesshoumaru* I don't care....  
  
Inu Yasha: I suddenly remember there was a reviewer who asked what that freaking ***e meaned. I got the right answer to the question! *get thumped on the head*  
  
GC: Well, we're not going to repeat that. You fans Better Review,  
  
CAUSE I WILL ONLY CONTINUE THIS STORY WITH 135 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keep that in mind and review as much as you want ^^;; thank you  
  
Jaken: You're not going to borrow me, aren't you?  
  
GC: we'll see about that later ;; 


	9. The White Girl and the Mysterious Miko

AN: Sorry it took me so long for the next chapter to arrive. I came home from vacation and I had more than 135 reviews, something I definitely didn't expected so THANK YOU GUYS! ^.^;; I Think I'll ask 160 for the next chapter ;; well, I was just thinking about it...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha and co. But I do Own Hea and Maku and I'm very proud about that! I hope Inu Yasha has find himself a place to spend a penny in that large cave ^^;;!  
  
~Title: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again.  
  
~Chap: The white girl and the mysterious miko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru leaded Kagome, Jaken and the little Rin trough his castle searching for any signs of the white girl Rin had told them about. Still a bit dizzy about what had happened Sesshoumaru pushed against another door opening it and entering the dining room. Looking around and sniffing the air he couldn't find any trace of anything unusual.  
  
Kagome carried the scared girl Rin in her arms. "Nothing strange here." She mumbled while her mind was still thinking about earlier. Without noticing Sesshoumaru had stopped walking she bumped into him.  
  
"Ah, sorry!" she exclaimed while pushing herself out of his soft tail. He growled softly. Rin began to smile. Kagome clutched the girl closer and saw that she was smiling.  
  
"And why are you smiling?" She asked with amusement in her voice. "Rin thinks it's funny when Kagome bumps into Sesshoumaru-sama because Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't mind you bumping against him." Rin finished her sentence with a big smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru just pretended he hadn't heard this and opened another door. He turned around in the opening and demanded Jaken. "I, Sesshoumaru demand you, Jaken to search the dungeons." The mumbling toad disappeared out of view.  
  
'Strange.' Sesshoumaru thought while he walked into the kitchen. He had suspected that there was a white girl in his house and that she would have showed herself to him by now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She looked in her mirror and again she couldn't find what she was looking for. She walked trough the hallway. There where voices nearby. She quickly studied the mirror in her hands again.  
  
She passed the dining room and she saw Sesshoumaru talking to Kagome and Rin in her mirror. Without a sound she turned walked around the corner revealing another hallway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hea sighed. She was really pissed off. She could see a large forest in front of her.  
  
"Guess I went the wrong way again." She sighed while she blinked her eyes feeling pretty nervous. "Well, I think it doesn't matter since I can take every road leading to the west if I have to go to Sesshoumaru's place." She made an uneasy laugh sound.  
  
"Why did I had to meet Naraku in the first place!" She exclaimed suddenly (Birds flew away and all youkai creatures covered their ears). Looking trough the corners of her eyes she discovered someone sitting beneath a tree. Curious as always she walked over to the person who was sitting on the ground.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" Hea asked curious. Green eyes stared into her red ones. She took a good look of the girl in miko clothes. Hea saw that the miko girl had long brown hair stuck in a ribbon and that the girl wasn't as tall as Sesshoumaru or Hea herself.  
  
"Forgive me. I'm Maku nice to meet you." The girl stood up and she made a deep bow. "I'm Hea." Hea responded while she sniffed. Maku gave her a glance. Hea didn't notice this because she was examining the girl. "May I ask what a young beautiful girl like you is doing out here wandering around all by herself?" Hea gave her a curious look before she blinked her eyes.  
  
"I was on my way to the lord of the western lands." Maku answered dryly. "You're on your way to Sesshoumaru-sama?" Hea asked stunned. Maku just nodded her head. "Wow, Am I lucky or what! I'm on my way to Sesshoumaru too! We could walk together." Hea sounded pretty excited which is logical if you could imagine that Hea loves to talk with people, youkai OR human. "Okay." Was the soft respond of Maku.  
  
They immediately began their way to Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She looked once again in the mirror. Still no sign of the girl she was searching for. The door opened and she quickly backed away into the corner of the dungeon. Kana saw Jaken entering the dungeon.  
  
"Stupid humans." Jaken mumbled. "And they smell terrible too. Why do I have to take care of Rin all the time?" Kana smiled a bit.  
  
This was interesting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You hentai!" Was all Sango exclaimed while she slapped Miroku on the head with an enormous boomerang.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara where searching for the cave with Inu Yasha sealed in it. They where walking trough a forest stopping by every cave they met on their way. Shippo began to cry. "I want Kagome back!" Sango petted the little Kitsune on his head. "We will find Inu Yasha and then we will get Kagome back. I promise!" Sango ensured the little Kitsune.  
  
"Strange." Miroku suddenly said.  
  
"What's the matter, houshi-sama?" Sango said surprised.  
  
"Well, I guess it's nothing really important." He finally committed while he turned his gaze away from a large tree with a hole in it.  
  
"Probably some kind of idiot smacked into it earlier." Sango admitted and they continued their way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hea gave Maku a warm smile. She had interrogated Maku on a sneaky way while they where walking to Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
"Look over there!" Maku suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"What do you see?" Hea answered dryly while looking around.  
  
"There's someone in that cave over there!" Maku quickened her pace and set course to the cave. "Maku!" Hea called out and began to follow her. Maku's long her dashed around her when she turned around to give Hea a glance and then she turned back to climb on a rock which was positioned for the cave. Hea stood beneath her catching her breath.  
  
"Strange." Maku whispered with a soft voice.  
  
"What's the matter?" Was all Hea could say.  
  
"There's someone trapped in this cave. It looks like a faerie cave to me and it has a barrier around it." Maku continued to study the cave when Hea hold her breath. 'Isn't that Inu yasha?' Hea thought when she saw the person walking trough the cave. 'If it is Inu Yasha than that explains why Naraku has changed his form into that of Inu yasha. This would mean that Inu Yasha is captured by Naraku in this cave which means trouble if we let Inu Yasha get out!' Hea turned red. 'Why do I always get myself into this kind of trouble?' She slapped herself on the head.  
  
Maku sighed which made Hea look at her. Maku was still examine the barrier around the cave.  
  
'The barrier can only be broken by fairies or supreme strong miko's.' Hea continued in her head. Maku turned around. "Do you happen to have an arrow with you or anything small and sharp?" She asked Hea curious.  
  
"No arrow but I have something small and sharp with me which happens to be my tongue." Hea replied dryly. 'If this miko is as strong as I think I'm in big trouble!' Hea closed her eyes. "I think it wouldn't be wise for the both of us to let this prisoner escape." She finally stated. Maku blinked not understanding (which made her look cute!). "Explain." She demanded. Hea just shook her head and waved her hand. "The person I this cave is such an evil person that he would only mean trouble for us." Hea then grabbed Maku's wrists and pulled her of the rock she was standing on. "Let's continue our way!" She smiled happy while she dragged Maku onto the road. "Well talk later about this cave. First we'll have to go to Sesshoumaru, ne?" Hea smiled. 'Made it!' she thought happily.  
  
"I guess so." Maku responded softly and they continued their way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kana sighed. This was the fifteenth time she had to duck away so she wouldn't be discovered by Sesshoumaru or any of his weird friends.  
  
Jaken was still mumbling strange things about filthy humans while he stood in the hallway. Jaken twisted so that his back was turned to Kana. She exited the castle immediately and then disappeared in some purple smoke. Her mission was done.  
  
Jaken growled. "I really thought I heard something." But he shook his head and sat down on the ground of the long hallway.  
  
"I'm probably going crazy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru stood on his balcony. He had given up his search for the white girl. Rin was playing in her room and Kagome was holding her company.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned forwards while he enjoyed the smell of the fresh air. His hair was dancing in the wind. 'If Kagome would be at my side right now.' He thought while a little wild fantasy popped into his head. He grinned. Suddenly he jerked his head up and began to growl. He saw a white girl exiting his house and disappearing in some purple smoke.  
  
"One of Naraku's creations." He growled under his breath when he suddenly smelled Naraku's scent lingering of the girl. "Very smart move from him but why did he sent one of his creations to MY place? I, Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands have made a deal with him and he sends a spy to my castle. For what kind of purpose? What is his intention? " A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. "I don't know." Said a warm voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head a little and placed a hand on the hand on his shoulder. A small smile appeared on his face. It was such a small smile you wouldn't notice it if you didn't concentrate hard enough to see it.  
  
"Interested in breakfast?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.  
  
"Guess so Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome answered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gothic Chibi: I'm so Happy! Finished another chapter! And I love it so much when you guys review! So please please continue to review this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you ^^;;  
  
Sango: She must be very happy right now * point towards the happy looking gchibi*  
  
Miroku: It sure makes her look cute! *get smashed on his head by an ENOURMES BOOMERANG*  
  
Kikyo: What's funny about the tree with the hole in it? *is pushed aside by a couple of fans who are taking many pictures of the tree with an hole in it*  
  
Inu Yasha: Can I finally go to the toilet or something like that? *looks pleadingly*  
  
Maku: Sure  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't let him out of that cave miko or I, Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands *stops sentence*  
  
Kagome: Never mind  
  
Gchibi: Review Review you readers out there ^-^! 


	10. This Can't be true!

AN: Sorry it took me so long for the next chapter to arrive. It is not an easy task to keep up with school after missing a half year ,;; no honestly I don't even want to own them, it's just to much work!

~Title: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again.

~Chap: This can't be true!

* * * * * * * * *

"What's the matter with you?" Hea shouted over her shoulder towards a trembling Maku. "I'm cold." Was the only reply. "Here take this coat. I happened to have it with me today. It's very warm and soft. "Hea paused while Maku putted the coat on. "I hardly recognise you." Hea giggled. "Let's continue our way now shall we?" Hea begun walking again. Maku smiled devilish.

* * * * * * * * * *

"This can't be true!" Naraku grinned. "Are you sure?" He asked again but Kanna just nodded her head slightly. "Kagura, it's your turn." Naraku said while pointing his finger at the small and long figure.

* * * * * * * * *

Sesshoumaru leaned back on his chair and sighed softly. Kagome was heaving so much fun entertaining Rin. He sighed again. He watched Kagome very carefully as she made her every move. Jaken stood next to him, breathing heavily. "Jaken stop it." Sesshoumaru Commanded the little toad-object. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, but there are two people who wishes to speak to you." Jaken stuttered. "Let them wait." Sesshoumaru replied with a bored voice. "It's urgent." Jaken tried again. Sesshoumaru stood up without saying a word and he leaved the dining room (where they still were after their breakfast ^.-). Sesshoumaru walked down the hall as he recognised one of the two persons waiting there.

"Hea? You wish to speak to me?" Hea nodded.

"Then be quick cause I'm in a hurry." Sesshoumaru replied. He couldn't stand it that he was disturbed watching Kagome having fun. Something he wanted to share with her and Rin. But also something he was scared about. 'Having to much fun can ruing your life, can't it?' Sesshoumaru thought often.

"Well, about the problem with the human girl." Hea begun with a low voice. "I think I have the right solution. You must keep the lie about you kidnapping the girl to trade it for the sword alive. I have heard that Inu Yasha will not come to rescue her whatever happens."

Kagome was listening and a tear fell down her cheek. 'Why would Inu Yasha be so cruel? Has he forgotten me so quickly? Did he never loved me in the first place?' She thought. She could hear a happy Rin playing with an irritated Jaken. 'Well, I don't mind if Inu Yasha is going to rescue me or not! I like it here with Sesshoumaru and Jaken and not to forget Rin.' Kagome turned away from the conversation. She sighed satisfied.

"I already heard that before." Sesshoumaru growled back to Hea who stood with her arms crossed. 'Damn, who's that other person? It couldn't be possibly Inu Yasha, could it?' Sesshoumaru thought desperately. "Well, I thought I told it to you again!" Hea growled back.

"Hea, I'm busy. You can stay here if you want, and your friend too. But don't bother me unless you have to say something useful to me." Sesshoumaru glared at her. 'Who is this other person? If only I hadn't caught a cold I could completely smell the scent of this person!' Sesshoumaru thought again.

"Well actually I had another important announcement to make." Hea begun. Maku's coat dropped a bit and she swiftly putted it back on the right place. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice this. But when Hea looked at her sight the person next to Her had already exit the castle with a great hurry. "What the?" Hea exclaimed. She hurried outwards the castle.

* * * * * * * * *

Sesshoumaru laid down on his bed. "Strange." He whispered while he stroked his hair. 'Hea was with another person who run away. What could this all mean? And then there was this spy from Naraku.' Sesshoumaru sighed.

Someone else stroked his hair now. He softly turned his face towards her direction. "Kagome." he said with a husky voice. She sat beside him with her eyes half closed humming a song. "Your hair is really soft Sesshoumaru." She smiled. "Kagome, what do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru asked and again with a husky voice.

"Just feeling you." Was the simple reply. 'This is going out of control' Sesshoumaru thought. She let one of her hands glide over his cheeks. 'No, I'm going to lose control.' Sesshoumaru thought again.

"Oh Kagome." He growled while he sat up straight and gave Kagome a fierce kiss. 'What is he doing?' Kagome thought in shock. 'Nice.' Sesshoumaru admitted to himself. After what seems forever they broke apart. Sesshoumaru breathed heavily. Kagome stood up from the bed.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked pleadingly. "I have to go to Rin now." She replied still in some kind of shock. "You don't have to go." Sesshoumaru breathed. "I must go!" Kagome run away leaving Sesshoumaru alone behind.

'That's a nice move you made buddy.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself full of anger. 'You blew it. You scared her away.' Sesshoumaru slapped his forehead. 'Although it was a really nice kiss. She run out of my room I could have known this was going to happen.' Sesshoumaru laid down on his bed.

'Hea isn't back yet. I wonder who this other person could be?' He rolled his head to the right looking at his arm. 'Naraku made a deal with me but he had send a spy also to check something out inside my castle. Hea brought the same old news and there was someone with her.'

He sighed again then it hit him. 'This persons coat fell of slightly and I saw brown hair like the hair of Maku!' Sesshoumaru stood up in one quick movement. "Maku!" He exclaimed.

* * * * * * * * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Hea yelled at the poor miko. "I can't face him!" Maku shouted back. "Don't be so ridiculous. Why wouldn't you be able to face him? Never mind I said that." Hea sighed while she grabbed Maku's wrists. Take of that coat and give it back. We're going back to Sesshoumaru's castle!" Hea pushed Maku in front of her. "I don't want to go back there anymore!" Maku suddenly exclaimed. "I'm too scared. And what kind of excuse do we have to come in?"

Hea sighed while she looked at Maku and she replied. "We don't need one. But I have something very important to tell our lord about."

Maku looked up at her in disbelief. "Like what?" She asked with a cute little voice.

Hea swallowed and then stuttered: "The Youkai population will soon disappear." She closed her eyes and a tear fell down. Maku turned to face Hea. "Don't say that. It's not true, is it? Ne, Is it Hea?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Gothic Chibi: Another chapter done, and believe me fans! Every thing is not what it seems to be! You're probably wondering why Sesshoumaru knows Maku, why Maku is suddenly so scared to face Sesshoumaru, What is Naraku searching for and will it be the end for the all of the youkai?

Rin: Look pretty flowers for you Sesshoumaru-sama!

Sesshoumaru: Not Now honey, I'm in a bad mood. What did you say Gothic Chibi? Youkai will disappear? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inu Yasha: Am I glad I'm just a Hanyou. Nahau!

Sesshoumaru: I'll pay you back for that later Inu Yasha.

Kagome: Both of you SIT!

Inu Yasha: *thump!*

Sesshoumaru: *sits on chair*

Maku: Everything is not what it seems? So youkai will not die and Kagome will get very little puppy's with Sesshoumaru-sama?

Inu Yasha: *downb in the mud* dream on Maku.

Naraku: MUhahahahah

GChibi: REVIEW you beloved fans and show you are still interested in this story even after the writer of it let you wait another two months because she is so busy!


	11. Make you mine, miss a message and when h...

AN: Sorry it took me so long for the next chapter to arrive. It is not an easy task to keep up with school after missing a half year

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha, Don't own him or anyone else of the show. Do own Maku and Hea.

Title: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again.

Chap: Make you mine, miss a message and when he saw what I did.

* * *

Sesshoumaru dashed out of his castle.

His armour reflected the little bits of sun that managed to escape trough the clouds.

It was much colder outside than he had imagined it would be.

It was almost a month since Hea had paid him a visit. She was accompanied by Maku, a fact Sesshoumaru was almost sure about. He wondered why Maku had run away. Was she ashamed? He had often thought of searching them but he didn't. His personal life had changed dramatically.

Kagome was only busy with Rin all the time which meant that he was alone instead of doing 'fun' stuff like claiming his wife as example. So he decided that if she pretended to not care about him, he would make her his with force. And so he did.

; Flashback ;

The library was dark. the sound of pages and breathing could be heard.

"What are you doing up so late?" the soft voice asked.

No Response.

"I know you're there, I can hear you breathing."

No response.

"I can hear you turning a page now."

Silence.

"Fine, be that way and pretend not to care!"

"Stop." She stopped in her tracks. The door knob slipped out of her hand and she turned around again to face the darkness where he was supposed to be.

"Who's pretending?" a low male voice asked.

"Well, You are." the female stated. And again there was silence. "You keep this up, or did you lost your precious tongue? Because I'm going to bed if you're done talking. And I assume you're already finished with it." He stood up from his desk and took two steps in her direction. "I was merely waiting for you to give the right answer to my question earlier."

"I already gave it to you." she sounded annoyed.

"This Sesshoumaru-sama will wait all night for the right answer." His eyes gleamed for a second.

"Okay, Rin is pretending. She likes to pretend that you and I are married." It came with a few stops in it but it sounded rather wishing-like.

"You pretend." He beamed at her. "What do you mean? And hey! Would you stop that?" Kagome hissed so it almost sounded like a cat. Sesshoumaru only smirked while he let his two arms circle around her waist. "Oh, Kami-sama. I don't know what to do with you." Kagome chirped, clearly telling the truth.

"This Sesshoumaru is not letting you go anywhere because," he was unsure what to say or to do so he whirled Kagome around so she was facing him, "Because I'm not letting you."

He brought his face close to her so their noses were inches away from each other.

"Why?" She asked looking as innocent as ever. Sesshoumaru knew she was afraid of him by only the look of her eyes.

'She is afraid because she doesn't know what's going to happen. Why? She lives with me for almost three months. Why does it looks like she's afraid?'

Sesshoumaru's lips touched hers and he began to give her a fierce kiss while holding her in place with his arms around her waist. Kagome tried to push him away but gave into it after a while. She was NOW DEEPENING the kiss and Sesshoumaru's mind was going wild. After a while they had to break up to get some air. They were both panting.

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome began quietly.

He only nodded his head.

"Are you flirting with me all this time or does it only looks that way?" Her head turned bright pink as started to blush.

"Hell, what does it looks like." He could only reply with a now hoarse turning voice.

"It looks like you're in love with me. Either that or you're just using me." Her eyes turned to a serious sad look. "Kagome, do you love me?" Sesshoumaru asked while he positioned Kagome on the library desk and bowed over her. "Yeah…" She moaned while Sesshoumaru began kissing her neck.

"Then you're going to be my Mate because I love you to. You don't know how much I've been wanting you for all this time. It took me way too long to finally claim you but the time has come!" He picked her up from the desk and carried her to their bedchamber.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Ccn't I think this over? I'm not ready yet." Kagome tried while tears began to form in her eyes. But the determination was clearly visible in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

'I claim her now, not later, not never, Now. Even if she doesn't want me to, I will force her.' He closed the bedroom door.

; End Flashback ;

He sighed happily.

Of course Kagome was mad at first for being claimed without time to give him her 'yes' word, soon she was her old self again. Kagome loved him as much as he loved her and he was almost sure about that.

She didn't mind being his mate and they now spent more time together.

* * *

Hea puffed. Unhappy. She was really unhappy about her new situation.

"Don't think we'll be safe when the 'ex'-day comes." She huffed.

"No, We can't go to wherever we want to, we're stuck here untill someone frees us. But when the youkai die, we will too." She assured an unhappy looking person at her side.

"I hope Maku will finally come to free us, but unfortunately I told her whatever happens not to free the person in the cave." She sighed as heavily as youkai kind could.

"Stop whining, you're not stuck in this cave for already two months and you're not ashamed to use the imaginary toilet in front of others." Inu Yasha growled back to her.

"I can't help it that this fairy-youkai offspring decided to curse me and lock me up with you inside this cave." She scolded back at the poor hanyou.

"Well, at least you could have asked this Maku-friend of yours to save your butt." He responded angrily.

"That's easy for you to say. Maku was taking a bath in the hot spring totally naked and I'm going to call her for help when I think I can handle a situation by myself??" Hea yelled back.

"Okay, so I was wrong and couldn't handle the situation. I tried to call for help but she didn't hear me. And I had so much to do! I had to help Hojo-kun and Kouga and I had to deliver an important message to Sesshoumaru-sama and then to Naraku." She sighed.

"Wait a minute?! You've been stuck with me in this cave for a month and this is the first time you tell me of your costumers? Of the people you had to deliver messages to and you had to help? Naraku *Cough* and *cough* Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha asked dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"We must try to reach this Maku-girl and get us out of here. While I try to do something smart so people will notice us, you will tell me more about your messages and Naraku and Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha demanded.

* * *

; SLAP ;

"Don't try to do that EVER you HENTAI!" Both of the girls cried in reunion.

"It was just a silly touch, It meant nothing." The priest claimed.

"Yeah, we'll it isn't." Sango replied.

"And may I pray why not?" Miroku retorted.

"Because I say so." Sango stated back.

"Look over there!" Pointed the young miko who had now joined the group.

"What do you see, Maku?" Sango asked curious.

Maku didn't had the guts to meet the Lord of the Western Lands again after Hea mysteriously disappeared. Sango and Miroku didn't bother to ask her what the reason was, they both agreed that no one would like to meet Sesshoumaru 'cause he's so scary and they didn't saw the connection between the disappeared friend of Maku and Sesshoumaru-sama.

"It's nothing." Maku sighed while she shook her head.

Shippou sighed deep while he remembered the state they had found Maku in.

; Flashback ;

Maku sat underneath a tree while the tears rolled down her cheeks.

She was muttering words like "Forgive me," and "I didn't do that, and I haven't done it before." The little fox demon jumped on her lap and looked in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked sweetly.

"My best friend is gone." Maku responded.

"She'll come back!" Shippou exclaimed.

"Now look happy and smile for me, okay?" Maku tried to smile but a soft whisper escaped her lips.

"She's probably dead, He probably killed her when He saw what I did, just like before." Shippou looked shocked.

; End Flashback ;

He'd never told anyone else what Maku had said the day when they'd met her and it bothered him more and more now that Maku's condition was turning bad again.

She was cheerful but to no avail. Shippou knew something was bothering her and it made her see things that weren't there sometimes. She saw more and more of this things the last couple of weeks and it made him worry that no one else noticed this.

"Sango?" He asked.

"What was that?" Miroku exclaimed while he dodged a sharp knife.

"Not now Shippou!" Sango said as she faced a female youkai with lots of blades in her hand.

"You wanna fight?" Maku asked amused.

"What do you think?" The woman hissed while she began to attack them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru heard a terrible noise coming out of the Inu Yasha forest and he immediately took a mad run for it.

"It looks like my little brother has invented something that makes so much noise that someone has to notice him and help him out of the cave, How cute!" He mocked while he stood in front of the cave his brother was trapped in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could you please tell Maku to get us out of this." Hea asked as kind as possible. Sesshoumaru was taken aback when he saw Hea who he didn't expected to be trapped in the cave with his brother.

"That depends on the fact if Naraku did this to you." He narrowed his eyes.

"No, It was a Halfling now go get Maku." She ordered annoyed. The weakened hanyou behind her made no move to stop her or interrupt her even when his brother gave him a cold look.

"So Hea, I assume you where with Maku when you visited me last month?" Sesshoumaru asked full of interest.

"You mean she didn't came back after she calmed down and I talked to her that she was strong enough to face you?" Hea gasped.

"She didn't. But I will search for her so you can get out of this cave." He glared at his brother. "Oh, and Kagome is my mate now." Sesshoumaru gave Hea a glance before he disappeared from view.

"Wait Sesshoumaru-sama. I need to tell you about the fact that the Youkai kind is going to be murdered." Hea tried but he couldn't hear her anymore.

"You and you're smoke bombs." She hissed at the tired Inu Yasha. "Smart huh?" He asked before he closed his eyes.

"Inu Yasha?" Hea asked.

"Inu Yasha? Why Isn't there enough food in this cave? Don't Die yet! I know you're not a bad person, really, and you're only stuck in this cave thanks to Naraku! Life Inu Yasha, Breathe!"

It Didn't work.

* * *

"Whoah!"

Sango grabbed some mud while she tried to sit up.

"Miroku, Shippou, Maku, Kirara, you all okay?" She yawned.

"I'm okay." Miroku responded while he rubbed his head.

"Kirara just nodded before she started licking Sango's cheek. "I believe you're also alright." She said laughing.

"Guys?" Shippou yelled. Maku was lying on the ground, she was badly wounded.

"She put up a great fight, I wonder where she learned that?" Sango said while she tried to lift Maku's body. "Shippou, search for a doctor in that village over there. We will carry her. Now go!" Miroku ordered. "Okay," Shippou said and then hesitated.

"When we found Maku she said something strange but you guys didn't hear it." Shippou sulked.

"What then?" Sango asked while she and Miroku tried to put Maku on Kirara's back. But Kirara was also wounded so they had to carry Maku in their arms.

"She said something like: 'She's probably dead, He probably killed her when He saw what I did, just like before.' " Then Shippou jumped away.

"That's quite strange. I wonder what she did and who this 'he' is." Sango said.

The priest just shook his head.

"This is interesting." Kagura smiled widely. "It looks like Kanna didn't do such a great Job after all."

She let a soft sigh escape. "Better not tell Hakudoushi yet. This is far too fun to watch and I can profit from this. If I tell Sesshoumaru this Information he goes nuts!" She laughed evilly while she watched the two carry Maku while the little cat followed.

* * *

Gothic Chibi: After a long time no see I'm in another Pep-week and I've a English test tomorrow so My Mother is here trying to kill me "cause I'm still on the computer. But I finished a new chappie even though the power shuts down every now and then ;; I'm so happy.

Inu Yasha: You mean you're nuts. Who would put me inside a cave and let me get unconscious???

*Lots of Fan girls take a step forward and grin evilly*

Inu Yasha: Stupid question, ne?

Kagome : *reads story* I Did WHAT with Sesshoumaru-sama ?

GChibi: Don't like it? *looks very scared and afraid and tries to hide in a corner of the room but is stopped by Naraku*

Kagome: Love it ;; Actually *looks sad* I wanted to be in a trio…………………

Sesshoumaru: Nonsense.

GChibi: Well, Read and review!! Support and the next chapter will be out sooner than this one.


	12. The last card of manipulation?

AN: As said on my profile…. I haven't been able to write (for how many years????) But I'm finally going to continue (and hopefully finish) my fanfics. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. But I saw Sesshoumaru last convention and he was HOOOTT! 8D Teehee!

~Title: The broken Heart can be healed again, if not Sealed again.

~Chap: The Last card of manipulation?

* * * * * * * * *

Sesshoumaru hastened across the land. He had searched for Maku before but never found a trace of her. Yet, his cold had gone and he was able to perfectly smell his surroundings. He needed the miko to release Hea. And his brother. Last thing mentioned scared the hell out of him. He could just go home, back to his castle, and ask Kagome to remove the barrier from the cave. But what if she still hadn't recovered from her crush to his brother? If she found out that Naraku had plotted this all to happen, would she leave him? And more importantly, what would Naraku do if he found out Sesshoumaru had been involved in the freeing of Inu Yasha. Kill them?

"No, Kagome." He panted. He wasn't going to lose his family. Not know that he had just started living. 'with Kagome.'

His robes made danced around him when he came to a halt, spotting a silent figure in the distance. He just stared at her for a moment before he resumed on his way. The figure finally started to move and approached him eagerly.

"Not going to ask me how I'm doing? How impolite." The female youkai pouted.

"This Sesshoumaru-sama has more important things to do." He growled indifferently.

"I see. Business." Kagura just shook her head. How could this demon be sooooo uninterested. She was about to tell him her goodies! She could not wait to see the expression on his face when she told him what she had seen.

Yet he quietly ignored her and continued on his way. "Ignoring even poor little me." She stated and he turned around and glowered at her.

"If you think you could flirt with this Sesshoumaru-sama, think again." He snarled at her and she flinched if only for a moment.

"Yeah, I know. I've tried but I guess that me flattering you wouldn't have the same effect as it used to now that you have chosen your mate." She said trough gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Go back to your master, Kagura. And tell him to keep his little spies away from my dominions. I have done nothing to mortify him. We have a deal and that's how I intend to keep it."

Kagura rolled her eyes in amazement. 'idiot.' She thought whilst watching the taiyoukai turning around on his heels in another attempt to resume his way.

"Just to let you know, I saw someone you might be interested in. I believe it's a certain Miko you have encountered, well, what was it again……………. Seventy years ago." Sesshoumaru froze in his tracks and Kagura laughed out loud.

"Oh yes. Something with a massacre wasn't it. Poor thing got sealed away." With one short movement Kagura found herself in the hands of an angry Sesshoumaru who was about to slice her to pieces and who could barely compose himself. "Where?" he growled at her.

She smiled nervously. "With the filthy hanyou's priest and demon slayer. In a town nearby." She pointed towards the distance and Sesshoumaru growled in the back of his throat.

"You're not going to mention this to anyone!"

Kagura huffed when the taiyoukai let go of her and hurried off. "Course not." She whispered whilst rubbing her sore throat.

* * * * * * * * *

Hea watched with piercing red eyes as she saw a figure walking through the forest, inching closer and closer towards the cave. She hoped to recognize the figure being Maku, or Kagome, or even a fairy in a good mood. She found that it was another miko.

"Well, anyone of them will do." She growled. "if she can't do it, which I think might be just the case, she might as well search for someone who can, like Maku."

With the now hardly breathing Inu Yasha in her arms she began to whistle at the person inching closer to the cave.

The girl stood still and seemed to contemplate about what to do next. It was obvious she heard the sound.

"Stupid birds! Nasty insects." The girl screeched and shot an arrow towards Hea's direction, hitting a bird in the process.

At hearing that the whistling sounds had not ceased, Kikyu took another arrow and called for her soul snatchers who appeared by her side not more than a moment later. With the combined force of the soul snatchers and her purifying arrow she managed to hit the barrier that kept Hea and Inu Yasha as prisoners in the cave. The barrier gave away, it broke, and the arrow along with the soul snatchers banged into hea's face, finally stopping the irritating whistling sound. Kikyou sighed as she felt relieved.

"Finally some piece of mind." she murmured.

If she had been a youkai she might have smelled the nasty aroma coming from the inner depths of the cave, or the faint scent of Inu Yasha, but since she was just a dead miko with no knowledge of a cave being there and of its prisoners she massaged her temples before she continued on her way to Naraku's castle. She wanted to talk to him.

He had given up his disguise as Inu Yasha. Kaede, her dear sister, had accused him of being Naraku, which of course he was, and he had replied with a 'kukuku' and had disappeared from view. She expected that he would return but until today he had not. And it made her wonder why he had put so much effort into this plot of his.

He had disguised himself and had trapped Inu Yasha in a cave – of which she didn't know the exact location but she didn't care, she would take him to hell with her after she had completed the Shikon no tama. Why pretend to be Inu Yasha? Scare Kagome away? Make sure the group would fall apart? Kikyou was utterly confused at Naraku's sudden leave and she felt somewhat betrayed by him.

"That stupid hanyou." She cured. "He was just using me, wasn't he?" she looked up at the sky above her.

"As if I haven't been used and betrayed before in my life. So many times before."

* * * * * * * * *

Naraku groaned at the sight shown in Kanna's mirror. Kagura was betraying him? Well, that wasn't unusual. But still, it hurt him to see the demon talk to Sesshoumaru. He hadn't been able to follow their whole conversation as Kanna suddenly switched the image to that of Kikyou shooting an arrow and accidently destroying the barrier around the cave.

"Interesting for Hea to get stuck in cave." He growled at the unmoving Kanna.

"But that stupid nitwit!" He slammed his fist against the paper wall. "Did she just had to shoot an arrow? Her stupid insectofobia and fright for birds just freed my toughest opponent yet! It is a good thing that Kagome is still with Sesshoumaru." Naraku frowned at this and bit his fist.

If Inu Yasha was free again……… Sesshoumaru would have lost his excuse. Which meant that he would lose his reputation and Naraku would lose his 'helping hand.' He needed Sesshoumaru. Well, not desperately of course, but still, Sesshoumaru might prove to be useful to him later on.

Naraku recapitulated the situation once more. Sesshoumaru had mated with Kagome – 'good thing, this had separated the group and distracted Kagome of her shard hunt'. Naraku grinned at this. Kikyou had helped him finding most of the lost shards after that.

What the hell was he worrying himself about?

Everything was going perfectly as planned.

"Well, almost as planned." He mumbled softly.

He lazily extended a hand to Kanna.

"Let's go and fetch that ningen girl. She is the last card for me to play."

* * * * * * * * *

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa."

It was Kagome who screamed out loud. She hung her head in defeat afterwards and pulled some strands of her. Then, just as quickly, she jumped up from her seat and grabbed a coat. "Jaken! Hurry your ass over here!" she couldn't help but be impolite and use foul language for she was too much awestricken with the whole situation. The little toad hurried over to her but she had already exited the front door.

"Lady Kagome, not so fast!" Jaken yelped. But Kagome didn't cast him a single glance as she called out for Ah-Un and jumped onto the creature's back. When Jaken finally reached her she lifted him up by his arms and placed him in front of her. The little youkai nestled close to her. 'She's smelling comfortably well.' And Kagome hurried off.

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama when you need him?" she muttered softly.

* * * * * * * * *

Shippou hurried over to the clearing. "There's exactly the last flower I need for the cure. Maku-chan is really going to be healthy again. Just this last flower and we'll all be okay."

His eyes turned big at the sight of a flying Youkai approaching him and he yelled out in panic. "Noooo, don't eat me!" The creature seemed distract by this and, instead of resuming its course, advanced the poor kitten. Shippou fell flat on his back and held a good grip on the herbs and flowers he had collected for Maku's medicine. His eyes were firmly closed when he felt someone pick him up.

"Shippou?"

The voice was awkwardly familiar to him.

"Shippou! I thought I might never see you again!" He was hugged closely and he had to acknowledge that the scent of this person holding onto him was quite familiar as well. It was mingled with that of another person he knew vaguely. And there was something more to it.

Shippou shyly opened his eyes.

"Kagome?" he replied, voice full with unbelief.

She just nodded at him and he could spot the toad demon behind her, still placed on Ah-Un.

"Kagome!? You came back!" Shippou held his surrogate mother in a tight embrace and savoured the feeling. Kagome couldn't help but let a tear at the emotional encounter with the young fox.

"We thought something awful might have happened to you." The little one sobbed onto her shoulder, clutching her coat with his fists. Kagome could not help but sob loudly herself, upsetting Jaken who knew very little of emotions.

"Kaede told that Naraku had trapped Inu Yasha. And we were searching for a special gem to defeat Naraku and free Inu yasha and you and then Maku got hurt and now you came back!"

Kagome smiled at him tenderly and stroked his fur.

"I wasn't kidnapped, Shippou. Well, not really. I was with Sesshoumaru after Inu Yasha dumped me. I was going to come back for you. All of you." She whispered soothingly.

"all of us except Inu yasha." Shippou pouted.

"yes, but he's a jerk."

Shippou acknowledged the fact.

"But he did not do anything bad on purpose. It was all Naraku's setup. Why, kagome? Why would he do such a thing and separate us." He looked at her with big innocent eyes.

"To separate us." Kagome whispered. Realisation suddenly hit her and she tried to hide her panic.

"That was his setup all along. To separate us so we couldn't look for the Shikon shards! I've been such a fool!" she blamed herself but shippou patted her on her shoulder.

"You couldn't have stopped him Kagome."

"I could have returned for you sooner." She panted.

"No you couldn't. I bet Sesshoumaru wouldn't have let you." Shippou said looking brilliantly.

'Come to think of it I'd never asked Sesshoumaru in this past month to go back and visit them. I was too afraid of meeting Inu Yasha or Kikyou.' Kagome smiled softly at Shippou.

"Especially now that you are going to be a real mother."

"Eeck!" Kagome almost dropped Shippou to the forest floor and sweat dropped. "How did you know?" she yelped.

"Scent." He simply stated.

"I've just found out myself." Kagome stuttered.

"And that's why you came to visit us?"

"Actually. It's worse than that. Rin disappeared. Naraku wants to separate us. And now he took Rin!" fear shone in Kagome's eyes and Shippou, being the brave kitten he was, gave her a sharp nod.

"Let's go back to the village. I'm sure Sango and Miroku will be glad to help you out. Remember, kagome. We are your friends and we shall be your friends forever. We'll get through this. We'll beat that Naraku. I promise!"

* * *

GChibi: At last! I've been able to continue this masterpiece! Muahahahahahaha

Inu yasha: Yeps, She's lost her mind. Now we're sure of it.

Maku: Scary.

GChibi: And as I start to take up the thread (or whatever it is called in English XD ) I must say I was quite entertained by writing this chapter. Wait to see what I've got for you all next time!

Kagome: I'm what?

Sesshoumaru: *growling* mine!

Shippou: REVIEW you guys out there!

Sango: And let it be known! Gchibi has come back to life!

Miroku: our author has come back from the grave :D

Sesshoumaru: just review so I can have my pups,will ya.

Kagome: yeah, right


End file.
